ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sing Meets Zootopia
Plot Cast Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon Reese Witherspoon as Rosita Seth MacFarlane as Mike Scarlett Johansson as Ash Taron Egerton as Johnny Tori Kelly as Meena Nick Kroll as Gunter Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde Shakira as Gazelle Tommy Chong as Yax Jenny Slate as Bellwether Songs # I Want to Know What Love Is - (Matthew McConaughey & Jenny Slate) - sung by Buster Moon & Bellwether - Version of Foreigner # Move Your Feet / D.A.N.C.E. / It's a Sunshine Day - (Ginnifer Goodwin, Reese Witherspoon, Scarlett Johansson & Tori Kelly) - sung by Judy Hopps, Rosita, Ash & Meena - Versions of Junior Senior, Justice & The Brady Bunch Kids # Get Back Up Again - (Ginnifer Goodwin) - sung by Judy Hopps - Version of Anna Kendrick # The Sound of Silence - (Ginnifer Goodwin) - sung by Judy Hopps - Version of Simon & Garfunkel # Hello - (Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Rosita - Version of Lionel Richie # I'm Coming Out / Mo' Money Mo' Problems - (Ginnifer Goodwin, Reese Witherspoon, Scarlett Johansson & Tori Kelly) - sung by Judy Hopps, Rosita, Ash & Meena - Versions of Diana Ross & The Notorious BIG ft. Puff Daddy & Mase # They Don't Know - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Ariana Grande # Everybody Hurts - (Jenny Slate) - sung by Bellwether - Version of R.E.M. # All by Myself - (Jason Bateman) - sung by Nick Wilde - Version of Eric Carmen # True Colors - (Jason Bateman ft. Ginnifer Goodwin) - sung by Nick Wilde & Judy Hopps - Version of Cyndi Lauper # September - (Jason Bateman & Ginnifer Goodwin) - sung by Nick Wilde & Judy Hopps - Version of Earth, Wind & Fire # Hair Up - (Shakira, Jason Bateman & Tommy Chong) - sung by Gazelle, Nick Wilde & Yax - Version of Gwen Stefani, Justin Timberlake & Ron Funches # What U Workin' With? - (Shakira ft. Jason Bateman) - sung by Gazelle & Nick Wilde - Version of Gwen Stefani ft. Justin Timberlake The Grand Finale # Can't Stop the Feeling! / Shut Up and Dance / Don't Stop Believing / Try Everything - (Zootopia Cast & Sing Cast) - sung by the Casts of Zootopia & Sing - Versions of Justin Timberlake, Walk the Moon, Journey & Shakira Trivia Soundtrack Gallery Transcript Sing Meets Zootopia/Transcript Quotes Sing Meets Zootopia/Quotes Credits Sing Meets Zootopia/Credits Category:Zootopia Category:Sing Category:SING Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover musicals Category:Disney films Category:Disney Movies Category:Disney movies Category:Disney movie Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Disney animated films Category:Computer-animated Category:Musicals Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Computer-animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Animated Musical Category:Animated musical films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI animated Category:Animation Category:3D animation Category:3D animated films Category:3D films Category:CGI Films Category:3D Category:Films about animals Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Singers Category:Animals Category:Crossover Musicals Category:Musical Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films